el dolor de un amor
by arcangel-negro
Summary: un hhr...cuando un amor es fuerte no imrpota las distancias ni los espacios...el amor sigue vivo hasta el fin de los tiempos...amor en la ultima batalla oneshot songfic reviews plis!


_Hola como están todos! Hace mucho que no mostraba luces verdad?…._

_Bueno aquí estoy … molestando de nuevo_

_Bueno este es mi primer song-fic…_

_Espero que les guste_

_Esta escrita en primera persona … en este caso Hermione._

_Pero claro!_

_No debe de faltar …._

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling y a Warner bros. Derechos reservados … bla bla bla_

_Reviews plissssss!_

_No les cuesta nada solo un minuto de su tiempo …_

_Bueno a leer …_

_Jejeje …_

Veo muertos por todos lados …y sé que pronto me tocara ser uno de ellos. de repente tras de todos los gritos y rayos de colores que pasan frente a mi oigo una dulce voz llamando mi nombre

**Like the sound of silence calling,**

**I hear your voice and suddenly **

**I'm falling,lost in a dream…**

_**Como el sonido de el silencio llamara,**_

_**Yo escucho tu voz y de repente **_

_**Caigo … perdida en un sueño**_

Volteo y veo esos ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto amo nuestras miradas se encuentran y ajenos a todos el desastre alrededor corro hacia ti.

**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,**

**You say thoes words and my heart stop beating.**

**i gonder what it means…**

_**como el eco de nuestras almas se encuentran,**_

_**Tu dices esas palabras y mi corazón deja de latir**_

Sabiendo que somos piezas estratégicas en la batalla te beso como si mi alma de pendiera de ello … me embriago de tu sabor.

Con el corazón en la mano, con lagrimas contenidas en mis ojos avellana me alejo … sabiendo que ese será el ultimo …

El ultimo beso.

**What cold it be that comes over me?**

**At times i can't move**

**At times i can hardly breath**

_**que puede ser que viene sobre mi?**_

_**En tiempos no me puedo mover …**_

_**en tiempos difícil mente puedo respirar**_

Te quedas parado viéndome marchar,

volteo y veo que susurras algo.

Sonrío, dejando caer una lagrima por mi mejilla

**When** **you say you love me **

**The world goes still, son still insida and**

**When you say you love me **

**For a moment,there's no one else alive**

_**cuando dices que me amas …**_

_**El mundo se detiene … se detiene dentro de mi ser**_

_**Cuando dices que me amas …**_

_**Por un momento no ay nadie mas vivo …**_

Rápidamente limpio con mis dedos esa lagrima delatadora

Me centro en la batalla viendo que un mortifago viene directo a mi...

Levanto la varita protegiéndome de su hechizo tan simple

Y lanzo un hechizo petrificador…todo parece sencillo …

volteo a todos lados buscando su mirada …y lo que veo me saca el aire

**You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.**

_**tu eres la persona que siempre he pensado.**_

_**Yo no se como … pero me siento resguardada en tu amor-**_

_**Tu astas donde pertenezco.**_

_**Y cuando estas conmigo, sí cierro los ojos,**_

_**Ay momentos te juro que siento que puedo volar …**_

_**Por un momento en el tiempo**_

_**En alguna parte … en medio de los cielos y la tierra …**_

_**Y congelada en el tiempo … ho cuando dices esas palabras..**_

una luminosa luz roja se dirige directo hacia ti Corro lo mas rápido que puedo.

prefiero sufrir yo … que ver tu expresión de dolor una vez mas.

un gran dolor penetra en mi piel; caigo de rodillas sintiendo como si cuchillos ardientes se encajaran en mi ser …

Grito … grito tu nombre …

Tu volteas veo que te agachas y hablas … me hablas …

no te escucho pero se lo que dices..**  
**

**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive**

_**cuando dices que me amas …**_

_**El mundo se detiene … se detiene dentro de mi ser**_

_**Cuando dices que me amas …**_

**_Por un momento no ay nadie mas vivo …_  
**

el dolor termina y veo que después de un fugas beso te alejas.

Con dolor en mi cuerpo y corazón me levanto y encaro a ese encapuchado que me a hecho sufrir.

Una pelea empieza pero no le doy importancia …

Demasiado fácil..

Preocupada en que estés bien logro deshacerme de el mortifago…

Camino entre cuerpo y cuerpo ... la mayoría de nuestro lado

Dolida veo ...amigos de el colegio … miembros de la orden de el fénix … y …

-No-susurro dolida e impresionada

me acerco mas al ver una cabellera pelirroja … al llegar al cuerpo me agacho …

Ron-susurro …

Lloro … lloro por el lloro … por todos los fallecidos esa noche … lloro por que ese día … todo se acabara …

**And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.**

**_y este viaje en el que estamos …_**

_**Que tan lejos llegaremos y yo celebrar cada momento..**_

_**Y caundo dices que me amas…**_

_**Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir …**_

_**Yo siempre me sentiré de este modo …**_

con delicado beso en la mejilla de mi mejor amigo**  
**me levanto y con rabia limpio mis saldas lagrimas …

elevo la mirada

Veo a Harry luchando contra Voldemort…

Ese ser oscuro que nos mortifica a todos..

Que disfruta el sufrimiento y se alimenta de dolor …

**When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment,I know why I'm alive  
**

_**cuando dices que me amas…**_

_**El mundo se detiene … se detiene dentro de mi ser**_

_**Cuando dices que me amas…**_

_**En ese momento se por que estoy viva**_

Te veo en rodillas cansado de el esfuerzo..

Corro … al llegara ti me agacho te abraso … el amor lo cubrirá

Oigo a voldemort riendo …y diciendo cosas sin importancia par a mi … veo esas dos hermosas esmeraldas y te acaricio la mejilla

Harry-susurro-es mi hora … tu encuentra alguien que te ame tanto como yo … se feliz …

Dejo caer algunas lagrimas … lo veo llorar

Y le limpio tus lagrimas con mi delicado dedo …

No …-susurro con voz ronca-no llores por mi … nos veremos … el destino se encargara de reunirnos otra vez …

-Te amo-te digo hacha siendo tu mejilla

**When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?  
**

**_cuando me dices que me amas…_**

_**Tu sabes … cuanto yo te amo a ti?…**_

Dicho esto Volteo hacia el oscuro mago y veo que levanta su varita

Un rayo verde esmeralda viene hacia mi … lo veo de frente

No tengo miedo …

Un frío intenso siento que penetra mi pechote aviento mi ultima mirada … donde dice todo …

Gracias Harry Potter…..gracias por hacer mi vida tan especial a tu lado.

_Bueno espero que les aya gustado_

_Mándenme reviews …. para saber lo que piensan XD_

_La canción se llama_

_**when you say you love me **de **Josh Groban**_

_Reviews!_

_Besos!_

_Arcángel negro_


End file.
